Stupid Status
by NewVoice
Summary: Another random mid-night one-shot- Chad Dylan Cooper: I do love you Sonny. And I’ll prove it…somehow.


**A/N Random One-shot that I just started typing.**

* * *

**Stupid Status**

Sonny Monroe hated Chad Dylan Cooper. Everything about him; form his perfect golden hair to his bi-polar personality. And as far as she knew, Chad Dylan Cooper hated her too. The two fought everyday over the stupidest things. They couldn't stand to be around each other. That's why when Sonny saw Chad's status on Facebook she was monumentally confused.

**Chad Dylan Cooper:** Is completely and totally in love with Sonny Monroe.

When Sonny first saw this her heart fluttered. Was there a slight possibility that Chad liked her? But soon she realized that no, there wasn't any possibility. Which led her to respond to Chad's alleged proclamation of love.

**Chad Dylan Cooper:** Is completely and totally in love with Sonny Monroe.

_Replies:_

**Sonny Monroe: **Alright Chad, who dared you to put that up? Just take it off before some sees.

Sonny checked the rest of her Facebook pages and then refreshed her home page to see if Chad had taken off the ridicules status yet. But instead she found a reply for the original update.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **Sonny it's not a joke. Will you please go out with me?

As if Sonny would ever fall for that. Chad wouldn't ask a girl out over Facebook. That proved that it was just a joke. Something in Sonny's heart hurt when she realized this, put she just pushed it out of the way and replied back to Chad.

**Sonny Monroe: **Chad I will never, ever, ever, go out with you. Even if you had asked in person instead of over the Internet.

After that Sonny quickly logged off and went to go get ready for her date. A guest star on this week's show, Wyatt Alexander. They were going to the mall. As Sonny got ready she pushed all thoughts of Chad Dylan Cooper out of her mind. When she left she hadn't even seen Chad's next reply.

**Chad Dylan Cooper: **I do love you Sonny. And I'll prove it…somehow.

* * *

So far the date had been fun. The two had walked around the mall and were having a good time. The only downside is that Wyatt hardly ever gave Sonny a chance to talk.

_He's worse then Chad._ Sonny thought as her and Wyatt sat down on a bench _Oh no I just thought about Chad. He's staying out of my mind starting…now._

Sonny kept good on her promise to herself for a while. She drifted in and out as Wyatt talked about other TV shows he's been in. Just as Sonny looked around out of boredom she noticed the boy she was trying so hard to not think about walking towards them with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny asked clearly annoyed.

"I just wanted to get something that belongs to me." Chad said innocently.

"Well I don't have anything of yours so will you please leave?" Sonny said hoping for one Chad would cooperate.

"Wow your Chad Dylan Cooper!" Wyatt suddenly interrupted, clearly start struck. Then he turned to Sonny. "I didn't know you knew Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Unfortunately I do. Now Chad can you just go away?" Sonny asked Chad again. But he just smirked and looked at Sonny.

"Not until I get what I came for." Chad said crossing his arms.

"Fine. Take whatever it is and leave."

Chad smiled and reached down to grab Sonny's arm. He pulled her towards him with such force that their bodies were pressed up against each other. Chad leaned in and pressed his lips onto Sonny's. After a few moments Sonny started kissing him back. The two completely ignored the fact that Sonny was on a date or that they were making out in the middle of a very crowed mall. When they broke apart they looked into each others eyes and walked away, holding hands and forgetting about Sonny's date which was staring after them.

"So…" Chad started, not really sure of what to say.

"What did you want that was yours?" Sonny asked, curios how that conversation had turned into them kissing.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out." Chad said smiling at Sonny as the two got into his car. "I wanted your heart."

* * *

**A/N Meh. Hope it wasn't too cheesy. Not my best work. **


End file.
